Searching for a home
by HisagiKuchiki
Summary: Friends and family are gained in the soul society. Will Toshiro and Renka find where they belong?
1. I Don't Belong

Quotes taken and some edited from episode 239 The Awakening Hyorinmaru. An original fic I wrote 10 years ago rewritten to fit around Bleach. I have no ownership of Bleach or its characters. That privilege belongs to Tite Kubo. All Hail.

Thanks to my pack mates for your support in recent months. I love you guys. Check them out of you haven't already as they are much more talented than I. TheDrunkenWerewolf, Timewaster123456789, SpunkyOne, GanymedeLullaby, Tropicallight, SalazarMarvolo, SesshomaruFreak, Henka-Chan and TwistedVirtue. Also collab stories TheFoxPack

Anyway onto the story. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review. Constructive criticism really helps as well as praise if there is any.

* * *

Chapter 1 - I Don't Belong

Toshiro writes his final word on the page before dropping the pen. His aching wrist has been battered and bruised along with the rest of his being. He couldn't stand the pain any more. Each and every day he accumulated more and more injury to his beaten body. No one in Rukongai was pleasant. Much less with him. He was constantly bullied, not only by other kids, but also adults. If they didn't bully him then ran in the opposite direction. They hated him because they were afraid of him.

'Why are they afraid of me? I haven't done anything to any of them. Yet it seems to be that everyone's afraid of me. Is it my silver hair? Or maybe it's the colour of my eyes that frightens them. Could it be because I'm distant towards people I don't know?'

He thought about leaving. Even thought about killing himself by purposely getting devoured by a Hollow. But Momo was graduating from the Shinigami academy in a few weeks and Grandma was sick. Someone still needed to look after her. 'Grandma's gotten very thin. Maybe it's a coincidence, but she seemed to get thin when I started having those dreams.'

Toshiro was worn out. His latest scavenge for a loaf of bread really didn't end well. The neighboring kids attacked him from behind and stole it from him.

He collapses on the wooden floor of the hut in which he slept. The white haired boy let out one last sigh as he slowly loses consciousness.

He later awakens after the same scarily vivid dream he had been having the past few weeks. The note still under his thin pillow. Hopefully Grandma didn't see it. He looks over to her. She was asleep but breathing heavily. Her health was deteriorating.

After hiding the letter under the floorboard where his head lay, he set out early to get some snacks - hopefully avoiding the bullies. Grandma had given him some soul money the day before, after the bread incident.

Toshiro got to the shop a little way up the track without any hassle. There was no one about. Or maybe they were hiding. He got the treats and handed the money to the owner. Holding his hand out for the change, He was taken aback when the cashier put the money on the counter instead and turned away.

" Unless there's anything else you want then leave."

"HEY YOU!" A female voice made Toshiro jump. As he turned in the direction of the sound, he found himself face to face (or rather face to boobs) with a woman's bouncing bosom. As he crashed to the floor, the woman was scolding the shop keeper. "Is that any way to treat a paying customer? You ought to be ashamed of yourself."

"I...I didn't mean to be rude" he replies, stumbling on his words.

The blond haired woman then turns to Toshiro who's still on the floor covering his face. She grabs him by the collar and lifts him to eye level. "If you wanna become a man then stop crying and stand up for yourself."

"I'm not crying and put me down."

As soon as he's placed on his feet again, he runs off back to the hut. The blond looks on. Curious. 'So he's the one.'

That night, he had the same dream again. The feeling of being crushed and the lightening striking his hand. An Ice Dragon appears in front of him. It seems to be talking to him, but he can't hear what it's saying. Though the Dragon has a booming voice, the white noise in the background is making it unclear.

"My name is..." The rest is blocked out.

"I can't hear you." Toshiro replies rather disturbed. He awakens suddenly. A cold sweat on his brow. The first thing he sees is the woman from before standing over him.

" Hey" she whispers. "You should conceal your spirit energy while you're sleeping. You've got your grandmother shivering."

Toshiro jerks his head to look at his freezing grandmother. Shocked and concerned, he forgets he's in company. He jumps when she starts talking again.

"You should become a soul reaper. If you can't control you spirit energy then the power you possess will kill your grandma."

"What do you mean?"

The woman soul reaper points to Toshiros' heart. "You can hear a voice can't you? It's calling out to you"

Toshiros eyes widen in horror. It may be his ticket out of Rukongai but does he really want to become a soul reaper? He always good himself that he wouldn't. But if his spirit power was slowly killing his grandma, the woman who had taken care of him all these years, then he'd have no choice but to go. Trying to be polite he asks "What's your name?"

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. Squad 10 Lieutenant." A beaming smile on her face shows that she's proud of her rank.

"Well, Lieutenant, can I think about it?"

"But of course. I understand it's a lot to take in. Take as long as you need." She gives on last reassuring smile before leaving. Probably as quick as she arrived.

Toshiro was still thinking about his visitor and his choice when his grandma woke up.

"Good morning grandma. How are you feeling today?" His smile couldn't hide his concerned tone.

"Ah good morning Toshiro. I'm doing well this morning. How about you? Any nightmares last night?"

"I... um... Yes" his mind was on other things.

"She came to see you last night didn't she. The soul reaper." Toshiro shot his head up in shock before turning away again.

"You knew, didn't you? That my energy was strong. Too strong for you to handle." His voice pained.

Grandma smiled in attempt to reassure the young boy. "Don't worry about me Toshiro. In order to learn to control your power you should go to the academy. We will both feel better for it."

"But I can't leave you."

"Toshiro. My child. I will be fine. I promise. I'm not going to stand in your way and you can always come and visit. You know the door is always open to you and Momo."

Toshiro nods as a tear rolls down his cheek. Grandma places her hand on his head before giving him a hug.


	2. Shinigami Academy

Business First

I don't own Bleach. That privilege belongs to Tite Kubo. Hail the Almighty Kubo.

This has been a long time coming. But writer's block sucks. Thanks to my pack family for giving me the strength to carry on with life in general. This is dedicated to you.

My OC is introduced in this chapter and yes a couple of other names you may be familiar with, but screw canon, I'm not keeping to the original storyline too much in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

Toshiro was walking through the grounds of the academy, when he sees a familiar face. A 3rd year student sitting under the giant oak tree. Long black hair with an electric blue streak and steel grey eyes. He walked over hastily to the other student for a formal introduction.

"Hi" he said calmly. "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Hey Toshiro, I'm Renka Sojensu. How are you?" the female student introduced. A tender smile on her face. A smile which Toshiro returned. Other than Momo, this was his first possible friendship.

"I'm good. How about you?" Toshiro asked excitedly.

"Great. If you don't mind me asking, what made you join the academy?" Renka enquired.

"I um… I need to learn to control my spirit energy. What about you? Why did you join?"

Renka sighed. "To find where I belong. To find my family. I know that my father is a Soul Reaper. I need to find him." Pain clear on her face; Toshiro didn't want to press the matter any further.

"My close friend graduated last year. He's in Squad 5. He's helping me to look for them."

"Squad 5? That's the same squad as my friend Momo. She also graduated last year," Toshiro exclaimed; excited they had something in common.

Feeling the positive energy of the younger student, Renka smiled and let out a small chuckle. "I heard you passed the entrance exam first time. A child prodigy. What Squad are you hoping to join when you graduate?"

Toshiro thought back to when he was told to become a soul reaper. To the woman who came to see him. "I'm joining Squad 10. There is no other option." A slight look of sorrow of his face. "The lieutenant saved my grandma in a way. And you? Which squad are you thinking?"

Renka looked to the sky; a smile on her face. "I'm thinking Squad 9. I'd be good on recon missions. I tend to find things some others seem to overlook. Also, they're in charge of the Seireitei Journal."

…

After a few hours of getting to know each other, Renka and Toshiro moved away from the large oak tree to go to their rooms.

"Well Toshiro, this is me. I got a test mission in the World of the Living tomorrow. Not sure how much sleep I'll get tonight but I guess I should try," Renka laughed.

Toshiro returns a light-hearted laugh of his own. "Yeah. Good luck tomorrow. We'll catch up after?"

"Awesome. Under the oak tree again?"

"Sounds great. See you tomorrow Renka." Toshiro strolled down the hall and Renka closed her dormitory door behind her. Smiling, she made her way to her futon and opened the book on her desk. After a few moments of reading, her eyes began to close.

…

The next day, Renka awoke early with a start. "Another nightmare… just what I needed" she sighed. She slowly got up and walked towards the kitchen sink to get a glass of water. Since a few years ago, she'd had premonition dreams. Always linked to the days upcoming events. She could always tell when something bad was going to happen but often was unable to prevent it. The first dream she had, a group of 1st years, including her friend Renji, were on a mission in the World of the Living when a group of hollows ambushed an attack. Killing numerous older students who were on lookout duty.

Another sigh left Renka's body as she got ready for her mission. "I hope there are going to be no problems today".

…

Once Renka had joined her class, an announcement was made.

"My name is Jushiro Ukitake. I'm the Captain of Squad 13 and I'll be heading this test mission today along with my Lieutenant Kaien Shiba."

"A Captain and a Lieutenant?" a small recognisable voice sounded behind Renka.

Shocked, Renka turned around "Toshiro. What are you doing here?"

"I guess being a prodigy, they wanted to see how I'd handle the mission. Maybe that's why both Captain and Lieutenant are here."

"You have all been assigned into groups of 3" the lieutenant exclaimed. "Please find your partners and we can be on our way."

Looking around, Renka spots another student with the same symbol on his paper. "Hey. Guess you're with us Sojiro."

"Oh, hey Sojensu. Wait, since when are we on first name basis?" Sojiro chuckled as Renka shrugged. Turning to face the younger student Sojiro smiles. "You must be Toshiro. Nice to meet you. I'm Sojiro Kusaka."

"Pleasure to meet you Sojiro."

"OK. Is everyone ready!? Let's go."

The student's all followed Ukitake and Shiba through the senkaimon to the World of the Living where a grim sight awaited them. There was no barrier unit, and no barrier. Just a huge menos standing where the test was supposed to happen. Many students were afraid and turned to run however Renka, Toshiro and Sojiro stood firm.

"May we handle this Captain?" Sojiro enquired. Even though his voice was shaky, the look that emanated from his face and his aura was truly confident. "Please allow us to show you our power level."

"It could be a good idea Captain. I mean you are here to see how I cope with the situation right?"

"Even Toshiro is exhibiting more confidence than those who ran. He's a first-year student."

Knowing that the students were not going to back down, Ukitake nodded silently.

Kaien smiled. "Just go careful out there."

"Yeah Sojiro, don't be an idiot," Renka warned.

As the 3 students ascended to the battle ground, Sojiro charged recklessly towards the menos. With one swoop, the giant beast swatted him like a fly in mid-air making him hurtle across the field.

"Dammit Kusaka!" Renka cursed. There was no doubt in her mind that he was gone for good. She saw it in her nightmare the night prior and knew the outcome. She couldn't let it distract her. "Toshiro!" As she signalled for him to attack from behind, the beast was ready to fire a cero. The red heat blasted towards Renka but failed to reach her thanks to her speed and agility. Renka nodded at Toshiro who swung his Zanpakuto. "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru." From his blade, an ice dragon charged towards the menos and disintegrated its arm.

Whilst this was happening, Renka took advantage of the diversion to do a hado attack with incantation. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the Calm. The sound of warring Spears fills the empty Castle! Hado 63! Raikoho!" A bright yellow flash of lightning rains down on the menos destroying it immediately.

Shortly after the battle had finished, the Captain and Lieutenant of Squad 13 joined Renka and Toshiro. Both were by Sojiro's side. His body lifeless on the bloodstained grass. Toshiro was in shock. Shaking at the sight of Sojiro, and although Renka knew how she should react, she was used to death. It just made her numb inside. All she could do was comfort the younger student.

"Toshiro, you okay?" Renka wraps an arm around his shoulders in attempt to steady him. "There was nothing we could do. But now you know what happens if you recklessly charge into an attack. As soul reapers, we need strategy, not just power. You were brilliant out there and if you continue to hone your skills, you'll become a captain in no time. It may not be what you want at first, but with your current power, I reckon you'd be a seated officer as soon as you graduate." Toshiro leans into Renka and lets out a small sob.

"She's right you know." Ukitake joins with the comforting. "As a Shinigami, there is a lot of death. Not everyone will survive every battle. We learn to come up with strategies in order to cope with losses. You did a great job with that menos. And the fact that you're a first year who stood firm in the face of danger shows great courage."

"How are you coping with this? The 2 of you were close right?" Looking up at Renka, Toshiro sees the pain in her eyes but that's not the emotion he feels emanating from her.

"I'm used to it. There's not much that shakes me now." Renka looks to the sky, though as she does, Lieutenant Shiba pipes up making her jump.

"At least you two are alive. Though as I say this, it occurs to me that humour may not be the best coping mechanism in this situation." Renka and Toshiro turn towards Kaien and smile in turn.

"Sojiro Kusaka was a great guy, but his idiotic impulses are what killed him. It's a lesson in context," Renka sighed.

"We should get back to the Seireitei. I have called for Squad 4 to come," Captain Ukitake stated.

The 4 make their way back over to the senkaimon and step through.


	3. Behind Closed Doors

**A/N** As usual, I own nothing in the Bleach franchise. That privilege belongs to the Almighty Kubo. Renka Sojensu is my OC. Please remember to review after reading so that I know people are actually reading. Constructive Criticism and Praise welcome.

 **Warning** This chapter references self-harm and may be upsetting to some people. Please proceed with caution.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Later that evening, Renka was sat in her room with the venetian blinds closed. Silent tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks. Even though she knew it was coming, and she held it together on the battlefield, behind closed doors was another matter. She wasn't exactly close to Sojiro, but she had known him for a long time. The first time she met him, she had a feeling he was a fool. Always joking around only to make everyone around him feel better.

In her hand, Renka held a band she made a few years back. One she eventually gave to Sojiro after he stopped bullies pushing her over. Until today, Renka had no idea that Sojiro kept it on his wrist. Perhaps that's why his death hit her harder than it should have.

Knock, knock.

As clear as she could without making it obvious she had been crying, Renka called out. "Who is it?"

A small voice from behind the door replied. "It's Toshiro. Sorry for the intrusion but may I come in?"

After clearing the tears away from her bloodshot eyes, Renka slowly slides the door open. "Hey Toshiro. What's up?"

"Tell me it's none of my business, but I can feel your spirit energy fluctuating. It's hit you hard hasn't it?" Toshiro's voice and face showed concern for his friend.

Again, Renka felt pearls of water trickling from the corner of her eyes. Eyes which were still stinging from the previous bout of tears. Renka collapsed onto her knees and held her head in her hands. "I'm sorry Toshiro. I don't even know why I'm crying," she sobbed.

"Don't apologise. You were there to comfort me earlier. You know I'm here for you." The younger boy smiled down at Renka before placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "How about a hot tea?"

Renka looked up at Toshiro with a sad smile on her face. "That sounds good to me."

Toshiro went to put the teakettle on the stove. Turning around, he saw Renka leaning against the door. Her head resting on her forearm. It was then he realised the dried blood. With a gasp, he opened his mouth but forced himself to keep quiet. _'I'd have to tread carefully if I'm going to find out what happened,'_ he thought. "Renka," he paused till she turned to face him. "Do you want to talk? Or shall we just keep company?"

A frown reached the older girl's face. "I'm sorry. This isn't how I usually behave in this situation. I've seen death loads, and this is the first time it's caught me this bad."

"Were you close?" Toshiro asked, curious of Renka's relationship with the departed.

"Not incredibly. We've known each other since before coming here. Back in Hanging Dog, I was bullied a fair bit. A gang of teens started tormenting me and were pushing me around. Sojiro… he drove them away and made sure I was okay. Other than Renji, he was my only friend." Renka looked down at her bracelet again, thinking back to how things were. "I gave him this bracelet shortly after. 'til today, I had no idea he kept it with him at all times. I can't help but wonder whether there was something he didn't get chance to say." When Renka looked back up at Toshiro, she noticed that he was trying to keep his gaze away from the fresh scars on her arm. Decades of pain and emotional hurt built up as tally marks on her pale skin.

The water in the kettle started to boil, and Renka silently strolled over to finish making the tea which Toshiro had prepared. She placed both cups on the coffee table before speaking again. "Not having a family, led me to become depressed. I started to harm myself. My nightmares didn't help much either. That's why I seemed calm and collected on the battlefield today."

"Your nightmares? Why, what happens in them?" Toshiro enquired, even more curious than before.

Renka sighed. "Exactly what you saw today. I knew it was going to happen, but I've learnt from past experiences, there's absolutely nothing I can do to change the outcome. Even if I let Captain Ukitake and Lieutenant Shiba know, we'd have still been sent to the field and witnessed what we did." Silent tears threatened her silver-slate eyes again, and she furiously wiped them away before they had chance to fall.

Toshiro sat silently for a few moments before taking a piece of parchment from his uniform. "I wrote this shortly before coming to the academy." He held it out to Renka who cautiously opened it and read what she figured to be a suicide note. The young student hung his head, shameful of what he wrote, but he thought that if Renka was going through the same, she'd understand.

"Oh Toshiro." Renka pulled him into a warm embrace. "We have each other now. I'll look after you and you know that."

A lump in Toshiro's throat told him without a doubt that Renka was telling the truth. He huddled into her before asking, "Could I stay here tonight? We can keep the nightmares away by staying close."

"Of course, Toshiro. I'd be glad of that," Renka smiled.

…

After only a couple of hours sleep, Renka and Toshiro awoke to a knock on the door. "RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEAD!" A familiar voice called from the hallway.

Renka groaned. "God dammit Renji. It's 7am. What are you doing here this early?"

"Is that any way to greet a friend? I have some news which may interest you. Family matters."

Renka suddenly forgot about the exhausted strain on her body as she jumped up and ran to the door, almost catching her calf on the coffee table. "You found something out? What? Tell me." Impatience grew as she pulled Renji into her room and closed the door after him.

"Should I go?" Toshiro asked from behind his messy white hair.

' _Bed head Toshiro is kinda cute, almost like a small yeti'_ Renka mused. "No, stay. I consider you to be my family too."

The young students smile beamed. Happy to have formed a close friendship with his fellow student.

"So, what have you found out?" Renka repeated.

"Well," Renji started. "It's not definite but I think I've found a Shinigami you closely resemble in looks. Though you seem to be kinder than this person. Not many have slate coloured eyes and long Black hair."

"Who? Who have you thought this about?" Renka insisted.

A small frown emerged on Renji's face. Knowing that in the past, this soul reaper had looked down on him. After taking a deep breath, he continued. "I think you might be the daughter of Byakuya Kuchiki. Captain of Squad 6 and Head of the Kuchiki clan."

Both Renka and Toshiro's eyes widened in shock. "Seriously, I could be a descendent of a noble family?"

"As much as I want you to find your true family, I hope you're not a Kuchiki. The man is arrogant and…" he paused for a moment to think of the way he was going to phrase the next part, finally settling on, "I've already lost one dear friend; I refuse to lose my sister too."

"Renji, you'd never lose me," Renka said to reassure the red- haired soul reaper. "And don't worry. I'll still be me. Noble or not. You are my brother, no matter what." A confident smile graced her face. She pulls Renji into a tight embrace before also pulling Toshiro in too. "Same goes for you Toshiro."

…

A few days went by, and Renka and Toshiro were both called upon to see the Captain Commander and founder of the Shinigami academy, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"What do you suppose it's about?" Toshiro worried, nervous of the outcome.

"Well, it's only the two of us who have been requested so it can't be bad, right? Maybe it's something to do with the Menos attack."

As they approached the Squad 1 barracks, they noticed Lieutenant Shiba waiting outside. A serious smile on his face. "Ah welcome, Sojensu, Hitsugaya. So glad you could make it."

"Lieutenant Shiba. Is this about the incident in the World of the Living?" Renka enquired.

"Oh, I can't tell you that… but I have been informed that I must escort you both to the Captains meeting," the familiar officer chuckled.

"Captains meeting? Must be serious," exclaimed Toshiro.

"Certainly is. Not only Captains, but all the Lieutenants will be there as well." When he looked towards Renka, Kaien's smile faded seeing her pain. "How are you holding up? Losing a friend can be tough."

"I'm getting there. I guess I'm not as good as I thought, when it comes to hiding my feelings." Renka looked on as she walked, and they soon reached the entrance to the meeting room.

A few moments later, Captain Commander Yamamoto was heard. "ENTER!" The two students took a deep breath before stepping through the grand doors.


	4. Student News

A/N - I own nothing from Bleach. That privilege belongs to the Almighty Tite Kubo *Hail*. Renka is my OC. Thanks to my pack family for supporting me. Please remember to review after reading, even if you don't like it. Let me know.

* * *

As the double doors opened, Renka and Toshiro stepped through with Lieutenant Shiba who then stood a step back from his Captain. All 13 Squad Captains stood in two lines, one either side of the hall with the Captain-Commander at the head of the room with his own Lieutenant. Looking around, Toshiro found the familiar Lieutenant of Squad 10 with a soft smile on her face. Renka found the Captain of Squad 6 and though her eyes were drawn towards him, she found it difficult to focus.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, Renka Sojensu. As students of the Shino Academy, it is rare that I would call you both to a Captain's meeting." The old Captain-Commander spoke. "However, your exceptional bravery has been witnessed by the Captain and Lieutenant of Squad 13. Your technique for defeating the Menos Grande which severely injured the barrier unit and killed your fellow student was remarkable. I have granted early graduation for you both with seated positions assigned."

Shocked, Renka and Toshiro looked at each other and then back to Captain Yamamoto.

"May I ask which Squads we are assigned to?" Renka carefully pursued.

The Captain-Commander opened his eyes slowly. "Renka Sojensu, you will be 3rd seat of Squad 9 and Toshiro Hitsugaya will be 3rd seat of Squad 10 should you accept. Both of you are incredibly talented and I believe these are the Squads which you both desired to be in."

Both students bowed. "Thank you, Sir. I accept my position," Renka smiled.

"I too am thankful and accept this offer."

"Very well." Yamamoto boomed. "You may go back to your dormitories for tonight. Tomorrow you will graduate and become seated officers. Your Lieutenants will come to get you at 9 am. Lieutenant Shiba, if you will."

The students bowed once more before being escorted out of the grand hall.

…

Making sure they were out of earshot, Renka turned to Toshiro after letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "First family news, and now full graduation and officer positions tomorrow. I honestly don't know if I'm ready for this." Heart pounding in her chest, Renka felt like she was on the verge of an anxiety attack. "It's happening too fast."

Toshiro looked down to the ground and agreed in a silent nod. When he looked up, he found that his friend Momo was walking towards him.

"Shiro, what are you doing here?" The young soul reaper exclaimed.

With a sigh of exasperation, Toshiro groaned. "Ugh, Momo. Why do you always insist on calling me 'Shiro'?"

Momo shrugged. "Force of habit I guess. Now, what are you doing here?"

"We were called to see Head Captain Yamamoto. Early graduation."

"Early graduation…?" Momo echoed, shocked. "You've only been at the academy for 6 months."

"Yeah well. I heard I'm some sort of child prodigy." Toshiro replied, almost boastingly. "Anyway, we gotta get going. I'm tired and busy days are ahead. See you around Momo."

"Yeah, see you later Sh – Toshiro"

…

That night, Renka was uneasy. Though she slept, her dreams were haunted by destruction and blood. Different from anything else she had ever envisioned; this wasn't based in the near future. More like a few decades. Only being able to tell due to Toshiro having grown up and wearing a Captains haori. The culprits were masked so there was no way of her knowing who they were. As she turned around, a sharp pain coursed through her body. She looked down and saw blood pouring from her chest. The warm blood ran in contrast to her cold body as she fell and lost consciousness.

That was when she awoke, breathing heavily. She glanced at the clock. 7.30 am. Just enough time to get ready. She pulled herself up off her futon and walked to the kitchen to prepare a green tea before entering the bathroom to shower. Looking in the mirror, she caught sight of dry blood in the centre of her chest. The exact same place she was attacked in her nightmare. ' _What is happening?'_ She washed the area only to find a cross-shaped wound. "What the hell?"

Trying to put the image out of her mind, Renka carried on getting ready when the tea-kettle began to whistle. She poured the boiling water into the prepared tea and sat back down on her futon with it. Shortly after, there was a knock on her door.

"I'm coming." Renka leapt up and slid open the door. On the other side, a young-ish man, probably not much older than Renji, stood. Short, spiked hair and a facial tattoo adorning the number 69 were among the first features that caught her eye.

"Hello, I am Lieutenant of Squad 9 Shuuhei Hisagi. I know I'm a little early, but I just wanted to check how prepared you are."

"Nice to meet you Lieutenant Hisagi. I'm Renka Sojensu, but I guess you know that. Don't worry about being early. I'm ready." Renka lets out a small chuckle as the man in front of her smiles.

"Please, call me Shuuhei. Unless we are in the presence of the Captains, there's no need to be so formal." Shuuhei's eyes glimmered when the light shone through the blinds and caught them. "As your Lieutenant though, I'm going to ask, why'd you choose Squad 9?"

Renka had to tear her eyes away when she noticed she was gazing at her new boss. Shuuhei's smile grew mischievously. "It wasn't because of me, was it?" he teased seeing Renka's face blush.

Pretending not to be caught off guard, Renka takes a deep breath and replies, "Squad 9 are first call for recon missions, right? I guess I tend to find things that some may overlook. Plus, I hear you need more people for the Seireitei Journal." _'Great recovery Renka. Though I can't deny that Shuuhei was right.'_ She silenced her thoughts as she looked up at Shuuhei. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. I haven't offered you a drink." She took the still hot kettle and prepared a drink for Shuuhei. Passing it to him, she blushed again as his fingers brushed across her hands.

"Thank you, Renka." Shuuhei slowly had a sip of his tea before continuing to talk. "Are you a writer?"

"Yes, well mostly creative writing. But I can write articles too. Stories are just my way of escaping reality when it all gets too much. Kinda like a coping mechanism, I guess."

"Does it work?" Shuuhei asked, keeping Renka's gaze.

Renka's mouth was suddenly dry and she had to take a drink before answering. ' _Come on Renka. Pull yourself together.'_ She nodded. "Sometimes, yes. To be honest, the past few days I have doubted my creative abilities. After what happened with the test mission." Renka needed to force herself to look away as she felt pools of water forming in her eyes. Tears she had not shed since that night, fell once again down her pale cheeks.

Shuuhei held out a hand to comfort his new recruit. "I know as much as you, the dangers of test missions." He gestured to the scars on his right eye and cheek. "I was leading a group of first years when a hollow broke through the barrier killing the unit and one of my friends. I too lost faith in my abilities but those 3 students who helped me to survive are now my best friends and great fighters. I probably wouldn't be where I am now if it weren't for Renji, Momo and Izuru."

Renka looked up at the mention of her friend's name. A small smile graced her face before she grabbed her journal from the table beside her. Opening it up to a picture she drew a few years ago, she bit her lip before passing it to Shuuhei. "I had a feeling I recognised you. I have these scarily intense nightmares at times. The first time it happened, was the night before the mission you are talking about. Renji told me afterwards what happened." Shuuhei looked at the journal in front of him and to the picture of his younger self.

"This is… incredible. How did you manage to get so much detail from one dream?"

Renka shrugged. "Only a couple of aspects are usually clear in my visions. For example, for this one, all I saw clearly was you and Renji. I know it was a hollow that attacked but ask me to draw it, I would have no chance."

Shuuhei looked at Renka with awe, before they were interrupted by a knock on the door.


	5. New Living Quarters

General business: Bleach universe belongs to The Almighty Tite Kubo *Hail*. I only own Renka and the plot.

A/N: Hey readers. Y'all know the drill. Please review after reading. Even if you didn't like it. I have a lot invested in this storyline and am on a roll with it. Criticism is always welcome as long as it's constructive. Hope you enjoy. I'll reply to all reviews. I'd like to thank SesshomaruFreak for keeping faith in me and enabling this to continue.

* * *

Having been interrupted, Renka reluctantly answered the door. A tall, blond woman stood with Toshiro.

"Hello. I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of Squad 10. You must be Renka." Her warm smile aired kindness, and Renka felt the assurance that everything would be alright. Not sure whether it was due to seeing Toshiro ready to face anything and everything, or the fact that her own Lieutenant stood behind her. Their talk seemed to light a spark and she was raring to go.

Renka bowed. "Nice to finally meet you, Lieutenant Matsumoto. I hope you'll forgive me for being forward, but I want to thank you for bringing Toshiro to the academy. He told me it was thanks to you."

The blond Lieutenant remained stunned for a second before broadening her smile. "Oh, it's my pleasure, but Toshiro only needed a little encouragement. It was his decision."

Shuuhei placed a hand on Renka's shoulder. "It's time to go. You ready?"

Renka saw the tenderness in his eyes as she nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be," she said, replying with confidence. She grabbed her journal off the table and her bag before taking one last glance at her room.

The two Lieutenants started walking to the Squad barracks with Toshiro and Renka following on a couple of steps behind.

"How did you sleep last night? I know yesterday took its toll on you," Toshiro whispered. "Your reiatsu was fluctuating more than usual."

Renka looked down remembering the scar on her chest. "I had an uneasy night. Another nightmare but I'm fine now." She faked a smile.

Toshiro wasn't convinced. He raised his eyebrow before speaking again in a hushed tone. "Seriously Renka. I've only known you for 2 weeks and I know that's a lie. Something is different."

Renka closed her eyes; though as soon as she did, the masked figure appeared again, and so did the chest pain. She stopped suddenly and gasped, holding her hand up to her chest. She didn't notice that both Lieutenants had stopped to check on her.

"Renka? Are you alright?" Shuuhei placed a hand on her shoulder again.

With a look of worry and concern on everyone's face, Renka knew she couldn't keep it hidden for long. "I'm okay. Just a little anxious."

Shuuhei looked sceptical but he knew he'd get Renka to tell him later if necessary. She trusted him with the journal and talking about the nightmares, after all.

Slowly walking on, the Squad 10 blond looked towards the slim and muscular Lieutenant of 9th Squad. A look which brought disappointment to Renka. _'There's no way he'd be interested in me. Not in that way. He has the sexy Lieutenant of 10 in his reach.'_

'Don't be putting yourself down Renka.' A familiar voice said in her mind.

'Arashi, why would he even look twice at me when he has someone like Matsumoto?'

Renka's Zanpakuto spirit sighed. 'You didn't see the way he looked at you just then, did you? You need to keep your eyes open, child. Believe in yourself.'

Renka looked up and saw Shuuhei's warm and reassuring smile letting her know that everything was going to be alright. But there was more behind that smile. The feeling of compassion, the glisten in his eyes when he thinks she's not looking. 'And now see how he looks at Matsumoto. Not even half the emotion is there.'

Arashi was right. Whatever he feels for Matsumoto, it seems totally different.

…

'Hey, hey. Come on partner. Don't tell me you're falling for the girl.' Kazeshini taunted.

'Seriously, do you ever know when to mind your own business Kazeshini.' Shuuhei scolded.

'She isn't interested in you,' he cackled. 'She'd use you to get to the top. You know that, right?'

Shuuhei blocked out Kazeshini and glanced back to Renka. He approached hopeful. "Excuse me Toshiro, could I have a moment with Renka please?"

"Of course, Lieutenant Hisagi," Toshiro answered and glided up to walk with his superior.

"Shuuhei? What's up?" Renka spoke casually.

"I," Shuuhei had to pause for a moment before continuing. He needed to phrase it properly in his mind before speaking aloud. "This may not be the ideal time to speak of this, but is there any sense to your visions? I know you said they're mainly unclear, but I… I was wondering, why me? You know, in that particular vision?"

Renka froze looking perplexed. It wasn't something she had thought about asking herself. "I, don't know. I mean, Renji was in the vision too. But I had never met you before. It's the only time an unknown face was shown clearly."

'It's a sign,' Arashi's voice was heard again. Renka quietly silenced the Storm Goddess.

'Please, don't build my hopes up Arashi. Not right now, anyway.' She looked up at Shuuhei longingly. "Can I talk to you later? After I've graduated and settled in?"

"Yes. That'll be okay with me." Shuuhei's smile widened.

Kazeshini rolled his eyes and laughed. 'Look at yourself. You look like a doting puppy. Not very professional of you.'

'Don't ruin this Kazeshini. If I have any shot, I'm taking it.' Shuuhei cursed inwardly in an attempt to silence his own Zanpakuto; though he knew he was just adding fuel to the fire.

'Oh, please. She's way outta your league pal.' The demonic spirit provoked.

…

Toshiro and Rangiku walked in silence for the most part until the young boy broke the silence, curiosity always getting the best of the white-haired graduate. "What is it like? Being Lieutenant?"

"Huh? Oh, it's good. But our Captain likes to hide and passes most of the paperwork on to me."

"Sounds a bit immature," Toshiro mused.

"He can be at times. But he always knows when to reign it in and be serious. Being the head of the Shiba Clan, he needs to maintain his reputation."

"The same Shiba Clan as Lieutenant Shiba?" Toshiro asked.

"The one and only," Rangiku replied. "Squad 10 play a vital role in the Court Guards. We are in charge of keeping peace in the World of the Living."

Toshiro stopped, noticing that Renka and Shuuhei had fallen back. The sound of Renka laughing caught his attention. A sweet laugh which he had only heard on their first meeting.

"Renka seems happy," the blond Lieutenant spoke tenderly. "What was that about earlier? I don't feel it was because she was anxious."

Toshiro opened his mouth to speak and then thought better of it. "It's not my place to say. If it was serious and necessary for us to know, she'd tell us."

Rangiku looked questioningly. "You're a smart young man Toshiro. Do you think it's a cause for concern, going forward with her position?"

Toshiro sighed. "Lieutenant. I don't want to speak out of turn, but I will say this clearly to you. Renka is the bravest person I know. She told me her past and she keeps moving forward. If there was any concern, it would be something that she chooses to work through independently."

Rangiku nodded, a slight smile on her face. "Spoken like a true officer of the Court Guards. You'll go far Toshiro."

…

At Squad 9 barracks, Renka looked at Toshiro. "Well, this is it. See you later 3rd seat Hitsugaya."

"Soon, 3rd seat Sojensu." Both bow to each other with laughing smiles on their faces.

Renka followed Shuuhei to where she'd be staying. "You'll have around 3 hours to relax and settle into your quarters. Graduation is at 2 pm in the Shino auditorium. Captain Tosen and I will attend with you."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Renka bowed, not really wanting Shuuhei to leave just yet.

'Invite him in for a drink if you want more time with him,' Arashi pursued.

Tightening her lips together in thought, Renka continued. "Are you free to come in for a drink? I was never good at fully settling in on my own."

Shuuhei smiled but then he had to stop himself. "Sorry, I've got a couple more preparations to attend to."

Renka saw his disappointment. "Okay. I'll see you later then."

The smile returned to the Lieutenant's face. "I'll look forward to it."

Renka closed her door, and Shuuhei sank into the wall before grudgingly walking towards the Captain's Office.

'Before you even start… don't.' Shuuhei warned his Zanpakuto spirit who just smirked.


	6. Graduation

A/N: I am really enjoying writing this for my readers. Hopefully, as much as they are when they read. Keep the reviews coming as I do read them and reply. Much Love to my pack family who have helped support me through RL. Wolfie, as promised, a bit of Aizen and Gin including one of my favourite Aizen quotes. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Renka looked in the mirror at her reflection. Admiring the new uniform which was on her wardrobe door when she arrived. A short-sleeved shihakusho as was the standard for 9th Squad. The only downside was her scars. Only Toshiro knew about her difficult past. She didn't want to have them on show.

 _'_ _You are allowed to customise a little.'_ Arashi smiled, revealing herself in Renka's mirror. A black-haired beauty wearing an ombre purple dress. A cloak of the same gradual colour over the top. Her startling emerald green eyes warming Renka with reassurance. "How about your tekkou?"

"Really? You think that would be alright?" Renka asked.

"That's the reason you got them, right? And they are the Squad colour. They'll be perfect," the Zanpakuto spirit assured her. "Just try it."

Renka complied with her Zanpakuto's request, pulling her tekkou to her elbows so as to cover her tally marks. A small smile graced her face as she saw Arashi's approval.

"As I said, perfect."

"Thanks, Arashi. What would I do without you?"

As she went to tie her hair up, Renka felt once again the sharp pain coursing through her chest. She cursed inwardly as she breathed through it.

"You know, you can't hide it forever. The Lieutenants were worried earlier, and we both know that they won't be convinced until you tell them."

"I know," Renka replied, contemplating using her Kaido to heal it. "But even I don't know how this happened. How am I going to explain it to Lieutenant Hisagi? Let alone the other officers," Renka worried.

"Just tell them the truth," the Zanpakuto spirit guided. "Lieutenant Hisagi knows about your nightmares. Or even Captain Unohana? She may know what to do."

Renka thought for a moment. Some people were easy for her to connect with. "Hmm. Another person finding out maybe a bit much right now." She grabbed the journal out of her bag and opened it up to the next clear page. "I always found it easier to draw and write rather than talk." Arashi smiled before returning to Renka's inner world.

…

Toshiro glanced at the clock, sighing. He didn't want to be graduating. He only went to the academy to learn to control his reiatsu. He took out the parchment from his bag and read it.

 _'_ _Why does everyone hate me. They all punish me for simply existing. I can't stand it! Momo left me to join that stupid academy. Leaving me to take care of Grandma. Once she goes, I'll have no one. I…'_

A knock on the door startled him. He folded the parchment again and hid it before answering.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. Captain Shiba wishes to see you in his office when you have a moment," the messenger stated.

Toshiro held back another sigh. "Of course. I'll be there in a few minutes."

'You are not still thinking of that are you master?' Toshiro heard his Zanpakuto in his mind. The young boy closed his eyes to enter his inner world and converse with his Zanpakuto spirit.

'Hyorinmaru, I honestly can't stop thinking about it,' Toshiro confessed.

'But I thought you and Renka formed a close bond,' the ice dragon questioned.

'Yeah, I thought so too. If she won't talk about her troubles with me then I guess we're not as close as I hoped.'

'Master Hitsugaya, you yourself told your Lieutenant that Renka works through things on her own. Maybe she just needs time to do so.'

Toshiro opened his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, maybe."

He straightened up and made his way slowly to Captain Shiba's office and knocked. The familiar Lieutenant Matsumoto opened the door.

Toshiro bowed to her before speaking. "Captain Shiba wished to see me?"

"Ah, is that our Child prodigy?" A gruff voice called. "Come on in Toshiro. Tell me, are you ready for graduation?" A tall, muscular man sat behind the desk, his Captain's haori over his left shoulder.

"I'm not sure. I never really wanted to become a Shinigami. I only joined the academy to learn to control my reiatsu."

"Well, you're certainly honest, I'll give you that," Isshin chuckled. "Being a Shinigami can be challenging at times, but also rewarding."

"I understand that. With hollows, we need to protect the innocent souls and help them to pass on through Konso, as well as protecting humans from getting caught in the crossfire." Toshiro looked down at the floor. "I'm just not sure I'm ready for that."

The Lieutenant stood next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You may never be fully ready. I wasn't when I first graduated. But my friends and Captain Shiba helped me through the difficult times. I know we'll be there for you." A reassuring smile graced her face as she spoke.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Matsumoto," Toshiro said quietly.

Isshin glanced at the clock. "Ah, 1.30PM. About the right time to go to the auditorium." He stretched as he rose from his chair. "I'm telling ya, I gotta nap after this ceremony. All work and no rest is no fun." Rangiku shot a death glare in his direction and he just laughed in response.

…

Genryusai Yamamoto stood at the front of the packed auditorium. The remaining 12 Captains behind.

"As many of you know, two weeks ago, the 3rd years' test mission had a devastating consequence. The two students graduating today, showed extraordinary courage and skills in defeating the Menos Grande that killed their friend and classmate. These students are Toshiro Hitsugaya and Renka Sojensu. As well as graduating, they have been head-hunted and are granted seated positions in their chosen squads.

Master Hitsugaya, Ms Sojensu, you may stand," the old man addressed the graduates who complied with his order. Both bow to the Captain-Commander before approaching. He turned to Renka.

"I, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, hereby graduate you, Renka Sojensu, after two years and six months at the Shino Academy, and promote you to be 3rd seat of Squad 9 under the command of Captain Kaname Tousen." Renka bowed and turned to her Captain to bow again.

"I, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, hereby graduate you, Toshiro Hitsugaya, after six months at the Shino Academy, and promote you to be 3rd seat of Squad 10 under the command of Captain Isshin Shiba." The young boy bowed at the Captain-Commander before bowing to his own Captain.

The two new graduates then returned to their seats until everyone was dismissed.

"That was unpleasant," Renka sighed.

The younger graduate looked up, perplexed. "How do you mean?"

"I don't know about you, but I could feel everyone judging me."

Toshiro frowned. "If they were judging anyone, don't you think it'd be me?"

Renka lowered her gaze knowing that he was right. "Sorry, Toshiro. Just ignore my stupidity."

"Renka, Toshiro. Congratulations." Renji called. The tall redhead approached with Momo and a blond-haired man.

"Thanks, Renji," Renka replied cheerfully, in an attempt to hide her previous feelings of shameful idiocrasy, she knew that Renji wasn't fooled. She turned to the blond. "You must be Izuru."

Shocked, the man widened his eyes. "How did you know?"

Renka smiled. "Lucky guess."

"Shuuhei told you, didn't he?" Izuru whispered. Renka's lips curled in the corner forming a smile at the mention of her Lieutenant's name.

"Shiro." Momo started, stopping herself when she saw the boy's disappointment. "Sorry, Toshiro," she corrected. "You didn't tell me you were coming in at 3rd seat."

"I didn't know I had to." The young boy replied.

"Y'know," Renji started. "We should go out for a drink to celebrate."

"Toshiro can't. He's a kid," Momo stated.

"I am not a kid!" Toshiro argued, scowling at his childhood friend. "And anyway, you could class as a kid too. You're short."

"Am not!" Momo retorted.

Leaving the two to bicker, Renka turned to Renji. "Sorry Renji, I think I'm just gonna stay in tonight and settle in. Thanks for the invite though."

"Okay. No worries." Renji replied as Shuuhei walked over towards the crowd. "How about you, Shuuhei? Tavern, tonight?"

"I don't know Renji. Is Matsumoto going to be there? You know how crazy she gets with the sake. She'll drag us all down with her and I gotta introduce our new 3rd seat to the Squad." Shuuhei looks towards the blushing Renka who attempts to avoid the eye-contact. "Anyway, aren't you two being transferred tomorrow to other Squads?"

"Oh shit," the red-haired Shinigami cursed. "I forgot about that."

"Oh?" Renka enquired. "Which Squads are you two going to?"

"I'm moving to 11."

"And I'm going into Squad 3 with Captain Ichimaru."

"Wow. Congratulations guys. That's awesome. Is Momo not transferring?"

"No. She wants to stay with Captain Aizen." Izuru replied.

"Ever since that ambush in our first year, she has been totally besotted with him." Renji looked over at the subject of the conversation who was walking over to the Captain.

…

"Gin, it's not like you to lose confidence in your abilities. You're going to be a great Captain. I'd like to think I taught you well."

"It's not me I'm worried about Sousuke. You're going to be alone in that office, with Momo. She'll drive you crazy." The newly appointed 3rd Captain said.

"Admiration is the emotion furthest from understanding. It'll take a few decades to carry out our plans. Until then, I can plot how various moments will end." The older Captain glanced at Momo who was getting closer. "Ah, 3rd seat Hinamori. What can I do for you?" Captain Aizen spoke softly, his masked smile as fake as ever. Only Gin could see through it.

Momo bowed to both the Captains. "Sorry for the intrusion Captain Ichimaru. Could I please have a moment with Captain Aizen?"


	7. The Beginning of Deceit

**Ok. I've been going through a tough time recently, but I'm very invested in this fic and already have 2 more chapters written out after this one.**

 **Shoutout to my pack family. Hope y'all are keeping safe with this plague pandemic.**

 **General business of Who belongs to Whom? The Almighty Kubo owns Bleach, Cherry and Tsuku belong to TheDrunkenWerewolf and the Wolf Den Tavern is a FoxPack rendevous point. Renka is my OC.**

 **Enjoy, and please Review after reading. Constructive crit is welcome. Also Praise is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Gin snarled inwardly as he walked away, shooting daggered eyes at the young, interrupting girl. ' _Touch him and I'll kill you.'_

"What can I do for you Momo?" The tall, Captain asked. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" His warm smile, although fake, aired a little confidence in his naïve subordinate.

'Play nicely Sousuke,' his Zanpakuto warned.

"I… Yes, a bit nervous." Hinamori confessed, blushing slightly. She felt her Captain's warm hand rest on her shoulder, and she gazed up to him. Eyes wide. "I'm not sure I'm ready to be your Lieutenant."

"Momo, now that Ichimaru has be promoted to Captain, I can't think of anyone better to be my Lieutenant. Your skills continue to grow, and those talents would be wasted if you were to halt at 3rd seat." Aizen's voice calmed the anxious soon-to-be Lieutenant.

Momo always felt calm in the presence of her Captain. She adored him. She would even go so far as to say she loved him, if it weren't for Captain Ichimaru. The two of them had been together for over 5 decades. _'What does he have that I don't? Is it just a case of him getting there before me? How do I get Sousuke to be mine?'_ She realised she had been gazing at her superior for far longer than was necessary. Blushing, she turned away quickly.

"S-sorry, Captain Aizen," she stuttered. "I didn't mean to stare."

Sousuke smiled. "Don't worry about it Momo." _'I've got you. And so, the deceit begins.'_

Kyouka sighed in response. 'Sousuke,'

' _You know what I'm like Kyouka. Don't scold_ _me on this.'_ He felt his Zanpakutos' disappointment burning in his mind.

…

Gin made his way over to Rangiku, his childhood friend.

"Hey Ran," he started. "You busy right now?"

"Gin. What's up?"

"I gotta walk Cherry and Tsuku. Wanna come with?" the silver-haired Captain hoped. It had been so long since they last connected with each other, just the two of them.

Rangiku smiled. "Of course, I'll come."

The two collect the foxes and walk along the woodland track behind Gin and Sousuke's home.

"Ah, it's been so long since I could relax without thinking about work," the blond said.

Gin raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you think about work, Ran?" he chuckled.

She protested. "Hey, I work."

Cherry barked in response as if to say 'Yeah, right,' before trotting off to race Tsuku up the track. Their fluffy tails trailing behind them.

"So," Rangiku began. "What's up?"

"Why does something have to be up? Can't I just spend time with my childhood buddy?" Gin defended.

"Exactly, Gin. We've known each other since before the Academy, I can always sense when something isn't quite right with you."

The silver haired Captain sighed. "I just, I don't know. I'm worried about this promotion."

"Your promotion? Or someone else's?" Rangiku stopped and a concerned look reached her face.

Gin clenched his fists and hoped that Rangiku hadn't noticed his complete anguish. "3rd Seat Hinamori. I'm worried for my relationship with Sousuke if she gets involved."

"Why would she get involved?" Rangiku asked, curious of where her friend's mind was going.

The Captain sighed. "I know Sousuke wouldn't tarnish our relationship, but I can't shake this feeling that Momo will ruin it somehow. I've seen how she is with him."

"Gin, you know Sousuke is crazy about you. He wouldn't let anyone get in the way of what you two have." Seeing the still worried look on Gin's face, Rangiku added, "Do you want me to have a word with Momo?"

Gin's blue eyes shot up. "No. I don't want her to know that I'm insecure. That'll just make everything easier for her."

…

That evening, Renka stood outside Toshiro's quarters. She thought back to earlier in the day. Mainly to the morning when they were on their way to the barracks. _I can't believe I basically told Toshiro to mind his business. I'm such an idiot._

Taking a breath, she knocked on the door. After a moment, Toshiro answered.

"3rd Seat Sojensu, how can I help you?"

Renka winced at the cold tone in his voice knowing that she deserved it. She'd started to push him away when all he wanted to do was make sure she was okay.

"3rd Seat Hitsugaya. Toshiro. I've come to apologise for earlier. I was an idiot. I know you were just trying to help. Truth is, I'm not alright. My nightmares are getting worse. I'm stressed with all this news happening at once. I know it's not a good enough excuse but I'm sorry." She paused for a moment before speaking again. "I wouldn't blame you if you close the door in my face. I was a jerk today." Renka braced herself for rejection, but instead, the young Shinigami grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the room.

"Sit down," Toshiro ordered. "I'll make drinks and then we'll talk."

Renka did as she was asked and contently sighed when Toshiro passed her drink over to her. "Thanks, Toshiro."

"Okay then. What's going on with you?" the white-haired Shinigami enquired.

"Last night, my nightmares became worse. I've been thinking about it all day and still don't know how to explain it. It'll be easier to just show you." Renka slowly pulled the fabric away a little from her chest exposing the cross shaped scar. "This is why I stopped suddenly when we left the Academy dormitories this morning. I was attacked in my nightmare and woke up with this scar."

"Damn, Renka. This is serious. Have you told anyone else about this, or just me?"

"Only you so far. I'm going to tell Lieutenant Hisagi, but I don't think I can tell anyone else just yet."

"Not even Renji?"

"No. Renji worries about me enough. I can't burden him even more. Sorry, Toshiro. I shouldn't be a burden to you either. I'll go." Renka placed the mug on the table and started to get up.

"Don't you dare. Don't push me away." Toshiro demanded. "I'm your brother, remember? I won't let you push me away."

Renka sighed, "Toshiro. I don't want to lose you as a result of my nightmares. It'll only be a matter of time before you fall victim to an attack that I prophesize."

"You won't lose me, because you'll tell me before it happens," Toshiro exclaimed.

"Didn't I tell you before, that I can't do anything to stop or change the outcome?" Renka's pained expression troubled Toshiro.

"When was the last time you tried to prevent a nightmare from happening?" the young Shinigami questioned.

Renka thought for a moment, realising that she couldn't remember. "I, don't know. It's been a while."

"You're more powerful now. How about next time a prophetic dream happens, you try again to stop it." Toshiro encouraged. "You never know if you'll succeed if you don't try." A small smile on his face brightened Renka's expression.

"Okay. I'll try," Renka replied, sceptical that it would work.

…

Captains Kuchiki and Ukitake sat in a booth in the Wolf Den Tavern discussing recent events. The bar was quiet with no rowdy Squad 11s starting brawls.

"Are you sure it was wise to have the two students graduate this early Jushiro?" The stoic Captain of 6 asked.

"They could possibly do with a bit more training, but after seeing them on the battle field in the World of the Living, I don't regret my recommendation. Hitsugaya held his own out there, and Sojensu showed excellent leadership skills. I don't know many 3rd year students who would be able to successfully pull off a Level 60 Hado attack." Captain Ukitake took a sip of his drink.

"I agree they are both talented, but Hitsugaya, he is the youngest to ever graduate Shino Academy. I know he's a prodigy, but he's going to struggle after only 6 months of training." Captain Kuchiki stated. "And Sojensu, I'm not sure. There's something about her that I can't seem to grasp. Almost as though I've encountered her reiatsu before."

"You're right, of course. It was Captain-Commander's decision to graduate the students this early. He obviously sees the full potential of their skills."

The two finish their drinks before making their way out of the tavern. "Thank you" Jushiro calls as he waves to the tender behind the bar.

…

Another nightmare starts. Every night for the past week, Renka had the same disaster continuing from the previous night. Tonight, however, she stands in Rukongai, outside her childhood house. Demolished to the point of disrepair.

A hollow attacked her from behind, leaving her semi-conscious. Shuuhei stepped in front of the hollow who then speared him. Blood. So much crimson sprayed around.

"NO!" Renka shouted as she awoke from her inner hell, breathing heavily.

The sunrise poured through the window.

 _"_ _You're more powerful now. How about next time a prophetic dream happens, you try again to stop it. You never know if you'll succeed if you don't try."_ Renka remembered. "There's no way I can watch Shuuhei die."

"Then don't." Arashi showed herself again in Renka's mirror. "Toshiro was right. You know what's going to happen if you don't try to change it."

Renka nodded and got ready for the day. More determination than ever. "I'm an officer of the 13 Court Guards. The 3rd Seat of Squad 9. I will **not** allow my Lieutenant to die."

The whole day went without a hitch. No hollows. Just an introduction to the Squad, and some one-on-one training with the 4th and 5th Seat.


	8. Renka's Decision

Well, I can't wait any longer for this update so here it is... I know I only updated Ch7 on Friday. This chapter will give you a little more insight into Renka and her past. Hope you enjoy and remember to review.

Love to my Pack family who keep me going through the tough times.

General business: The Almighty Kubo owns Bleach. I own this plot, Renka and her Zanpakuto, Arashi (Not to be confused with Spunky0ne's Arashi) Also the Hollow, I have Spunky to thank for the audio imagery in my mind whilst writing.

* * *

A few days later, Shuuhei was called to the Captain's office.

"Lieutenant Hisagi," Captain Tousen started. "There's been news of a high-level hollow in South Rukongai, District 78. I'd like you to take 3rd Seat Sojensu to check it out and eliminate the despicable creature. Be aware, it can hide its spirit energy."

"Of course, Captain Tousen. We'll head out now." Shuuhei bowed before he left to retrieve Renka from training.

…

Renka was on a break with Renji in Squad 9s barracks.

"Hey, Renka. What's going on with you and Toshiro?" Renji enquired.

After taking a quick drink, Renka looked up at her Rukon brother. "What do you mean?"

"Like, are you two, seeing each other?"

"What? No. Really, Renji? You think me and Toshiro?" Renka protested. Possibly a bit too much. "I mean, he's a great kid, but he's just that, a kid. Like a little brother to me."

"Well, you've got someone on your mind. You're not as focussed as usual. Spill."

The 3rd Seat sighed. "Renji. Do I have to?" She looked away knowing that Renji wasn't going to drop it. Sighing again, she gave in. "Okay, but if I tell you, you can't tell anyone."

"You know I'll try my best, though I can't promise."

Taking a deep breath, Renka revealed, "Lieutenant Hisagi."

Shocked, Renji repeated, "Hisagi? You like Shuuhei?"

"You can't tell him. I couldn't handle the rejection." Renka's face blushed.

Renji smiled. "I knew there was someone. You should tell him."

"Oh great. I'm going to have to kill you now aren't I? If I don't, you'll go blabbing to the gang." Renka stood up and stretched.

"You win, we keep it a secret. I win, you tell him." Renji grabbed his Zanpakuto and Renka stepped forward, extending her hand.

"Deal."

Just as their blades clashed, Shuuhei walked in. When she noticed, Renka lost focus again allowing for Renji to attack. He struck her Zanpakuto away and pointed the tip of Zabimaru towards her chest. "I guess, I win."

"Dammit," Renka cursed. "Alright. You win this round. We're 2-for-2."

"Sorry, Renji, Renka. Training's over for now. Renka, we gotta move. Apparently there is a hollow in South Rukon 78."

"In Hanging Dog?" Renka's heart jumped into her throat, and she turned to Renji before looking back at Shuuhei. "Is there any information on its abilities?"

"The only information I got was that it's a high level and can mask his presence. Captain Tousen wants us two to sort it out."

"Okay, I'm ready." Renka swallowed hard, knowing that it was a lie. But this was likely to be the hollow she was searching for.

"Mind me coming along too? I got a free afternoon." Renji enquired. By the look on Renka's face, he knew what she was thinking. He needed to be there, for her sake.

"Sure. If you want to." Shuuhei replied. Looking at Renka, he saw something in her eyes. _Fear? No. Pain. Why? Is this too close for her?"_

"I'll meet you guys there." _'If this is from my nightmare the other night, I gotta fix this before Shuuhei gets there. I can't lose him.'_ Renka flash-stepped away before Shuuhei and Renji could stop her. All they could do was follow.

"Damn, I forgot how fast she is," Renji mentioned.

…

Renka finally stopped when she reached the ruins of her childhood home. With a tear in her eye, she briefly reflected back to the first attack; the one that killed her family.

 _They were 11 and 15 when Renka ran home with Renji. It was already dark, and they were late. Suddenly, a low hissing sound came from the forest at the back of the hut. "Heeeeeeeeeeathen." The only thing they saw was the demonic eyes of a hollow and fresh, crimson blood dripping from its jaw. The rest of his gigantic body seemed to be disguised in the trees; or did it take the form of said trees, Renka couldn't tell._

 _A scream from Renka's mother made her blood run cold. Her father was already dead. The only thing left was a note her father had folded and held in his hand. 'Renka, it's time you know the truth. I'm sorry, we are not your biological family. Your real father is a Soul Reaper. Go and find him. I don't regret bringing you up all these years. You are strong and will grow stronger with each challenge. We love you, daughter, and we are so proud of you.'_

Renka let a few silent tears fall as a lump formed in the back of her throat.

'We'll avenge them together, Renka,' Arashi quietly spoke in Renka's inner world.

"Little girl. You really think you can take me on?" the hollow growled from the forest behind the ruins.

"Heathen! Show yourself, you coward!" Renka's voice called more impatient than ever.

The hollow cackled. "Oh, you remembered my name, little girl. Not that it makes any difference." The 6-legged beast emerged from the trees. His sinister mask sent a chill straight down Renka's spine.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Heathen. I'm not afraid of you." Renka stood firm, Arashi gripped tightly in her hands.

"Ah good. You gotten stronger I see. That will make you much tastier than your mother," the hollow taunted.

"Shut up!" Renka scolded, gritting her teeth.

"She didn't put up much of a fight, you know. I think she actually **wanted** to be devoured."

Renka charged. "YOU BASTARD!" Swinging her Zanpakuto, she slashed one of Heathens' horns. "Not deep enough. Dammit," she sighed.

'You need to calm down if we are going to beat him,' Arashi guided.

"You're not the only one who has become stronger." The hollow whipped its tail knocking Renka into a nearby tree with full force.

Renka lost sight of the beast for a second before it reappeared 5 inches away from her face and wrapped its branch-like grip around her neck. Lifting her off the ground, Heathen snarled at her. "I've waited so long for this. I am going to savour you. No sense in rushing a delightful meal."

"BAKUDO 63, SAJO SABAKU!" A yellow chain kido thundered towards the hollow, binding it and Renka fell to her knees. Renji ran over to her as Shuuhei blasted the creature with Shakaho.

"Renka. Are you alright?" Renji asked, worried.

"He's stronger. I'm not sure we can defeat him."

"Stop it, Renka. Self-doubt will not help anyone. It certainly won't avenge your family."

"Yeah, you're right," Renka said sadly. She looked down and took a slow deep breath. Rising to her feet, she aired more confidence than before. "Lieutenant Hisagi. I'd like to continue this fight alone please."

Shuuhei saw a change in his subordinates' aura. Renji nodded in confirmation that this was Renka's battle. "Of course, 3rd Seat Sojensu." _'Just, please, go careful.'_ He stepped back and allowed Renka to face the beast who was emerging from the smoke.

"What was that? Was that supposed to damage me?" Heathen cackled. "Not even a scratch." He made his way over to the offending Shinigami that attacked him.

Renka blocked his path. "He's not your opponent, Heathen. This is between you and me."

"Aww, Little Girl wants to protect her friends."

"I was foolish to think I could defeat you with my Zanpakuto in sealed form. Clearly, I was wrong." Staring the creature directly in the eyes, she continues, "Strike, Arashi no Megami."

Storm clouds gathered and blue and white electrical energy showed the Shinigami's reiatsu. Her eyes glowed ice blue, and the wind swept her hair in all directions except into her field of vision. The once pale blue handled Zanpakuto took the form of a silver trident which she pointed towards Heathen. A new feel of determination aired from her being.

"Raitoningukēji." A spark exited the tip of the trident and trapped the hollow in an electrical cage.

'Renka, if you're planning the attack I think you are, you may want to step back a bit. You don't want to be caught in the crossfire.' Arashi warned.

 _'_ _I'll be fine. Let's do this.'_ Renka then raised her trident to the sky. "Tenpesutoburasuto". A cascade of water flooded the area where the trapped hollow stood. The aquatic and electrical mix shocked the hollow to near death.

At last moment, Renka disabled the cage in order to land one final blow to the beast.

"Brat! If I die, I'm taking you out with me."

Renka's Zanpakuto skewered the hollow through his mask. At the same time, the hollow pierced the Shinigami just below the ribcage. Once the hollow dissipated into the air, Renka fell and expected to hit the floor with a crash. Instead, she was caught by her Lieutenant.

"I'm sorry, Shuuhei." Renka's eyes filled with tears. "I messed up."

"Renka, don't speak," Shuuhei ordered. "We got to get you to Squad 4. Here," he held her hand and guided it to her injury. "Keep pressure on the wound."

"You didn't mess up that badly," Renji said. "You avenged your family."

The new Shinigami forced herself to control her erratic breaths. _'At least my dream didn't come true. Shuuhei is still here.'_ Renka passed out from the pain and blood loss sustained due to the injury, and Shuuhei and Renji flash-stepped as quick as they could to Captain Unohana.


	9. What Do I Do?

General Business - I own Renka and this storyline. Bleach and all it's characters belong to the Almighty Kubo.

A/N Thank you to my dedicated R&R's and to my Pack family. This fic is as much for you as it is for myself. Hope you all are staying in as much as possible and staying as safe as you can during these challenging times. A special shoutout to my Key Worker readers. Y'all are doing an amazing job. Keep up the great work brothers and sisters.

Small note, in order for this plot to work, I had to edit the Bleach timeline a little. You'll see what I mean when you get there.

Anyway, Enjoy, and please remember to review when you are done.

* * *

Renka lay asleep on a bed in the 4th Squad barracks as Renji and Shuuhei sat by her side.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Shuuhei said. He felt the guilt pulling him down, drowning him. "She's a member of my Squad. My responsibility."

"Hey, Shuuhei. It's not your fault." Renji attempted to comfort his friend. "We both know how stubborn she can be. There was no stopping her stepping in front of that hollow."

Shuuhei's eyes darkened. "I was supposed to protect her."

"You are not to blame, Lieutenant Hisagi." The warm voice of 4th Captain, Retsu Unohana, came from the doorway.

"Captain Unohana." Renji bowed. "How is she doing?"

"Well, she is still alive which is surprising from such an attack. I am however, getting some unusually inconsistent readings from her reiatsu. A lot of her injuries were not sustained by the hollow."

Renji and Shuuhei glanced at Unohana, seeking more answers.

"What do you mean?" Shuuhei asked, not certain he was ready for the response.

Renka stirred in her slumber as her reiatsu began to fluctuate. Unohana frowned. "It seems as though her reiatsu is attacking her. It's not something I have seen before."

They stood in silence for a moment before they heard another voice.

"I have." They all turn to see Captain Kuchiki stood straight in the doorway. "I'm sorry Lieutenant Hisagi. Could I steal a moment of Captain Unohana's time?"

Shuuhei lowered his head. "Of course, Captain Kuchiki." He quietly left the room with Renji as Byakuya moved to stand by the bed. An unusually pained look on his face.

"Captain Unohana. I have a request that no one must know about."

Sensing his anguish, she replied. "You know that anything you say to me is confidential."

"As you know, I was with Hisana for 20 years. The Clan Elders strongly disapproved of my choice given our status differences." Byakuya sighed before continuing. "Early on, Hisana became pregnant and had a baby girl." Remembering back, Byakuya's eyes began to darken. To untrained eyes, there was no difference in his aura, but Retsu could tell. She let him continue, knowing how rare it was for the stoic noble to open up about anything.

"The Clan Elders would have banished Hisana from the family if they found out. Once the child was born, we took her to the Rukon District and gave her to a young couple who had just lost their own child. I never went back." Regret took over and pearls of water threatened his eyes. "I never expected her to take after Hisana in this way."

"Captain Kuchiki. What are you asking of me? Do you want confirmation as to whether Renka is your daughter?" Unohana pursued.

"I'm sorry Unohana, but you know I can't go to Captain Kurotsuchi with a request as delicate as this one. You are the only person I can fully trust with this matter."

Retsu bowed seeing the evident pain in the younger Captain's eyes. "I understand. I shall get right on that for you Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya took one last pained look at Renka before bowing and turning to excuse himself from the room.

"One more thing Captain Kuchiki," Retsu called to stop him. "If Renka's nightmares are the same as Hisana's, how can they be managed?"

"By being with someone who can withstand her energy when it happens. Hisana's reiatsu only calmed if I was there to counteract it."

"Very well. I'll not keep you any longer Captain Kuchiki." Retsu frowned again as Renka's reiatsu spiked causing a slash on her right arm.

"I heard she's close to Renji Abarai. He may know someone who might be able to help," Byakuya stated. "Failing that, maybe 3rd Seat Hitsugaya." He left and his presence was replaced again by Renji and Shuuhei.

"Any developments, Captain Unohana?" The dark-haired Lieutenant asked, hoping for a favourable answer to his subordinate's condition.

"There is a possibility that Renka's reiatsu can be stabilised. 6th Seat Abarai, do you know anyone that Renka is particularly close to?"

Renji looked perplexed. "Close, how? Like friend, or more?"

Retsu studied Renji's response and Shuuhei looked toward him, urgently waiting.

"Please, Renji. If you know something…"

"I think there is one person who she wants to be close to. She told me she's holding back because she's worried about being rejected."

"Who?" Shuuhei pursued. "This could save her life Renji."

The red head saw the desperation in the other man's eyes and sighed. "You, Shuuhei. If I'm right then the answer is you."

…

Back at the Kuchiki manor, Byakuya knelt by Hisana's memorial in silent prayer.

 _Hisana, I think I've found her. Our daughter. I'm sorry of how things were back then. The regret has haunted me every day; more so since your passing._

Byakuya's eyes filled with tears and he let them fall free in the privacy of the Kuchiki chapel.

 _She'll not forgive me for my actions. I know I don't._

 _You'd be so proud of her. She graduated the academy in her 3_ _rd_ _year. Her skills are incredibly advanced. She already has a 3_ _rd_ _seat position in 9_ _th_ _Squad._

 _She's just like you. Compassionate and outspoken. But there's another thing. Her reiatsu. It's linked to her nightmares, just as yours was. I've witnessed it myself. Like you, her reiatsu is killing her. Attacking her physical being and no doubt her mind as well. I have told Unohana how to control it, but I sense that it won't be long before she becomes ill. I can't allow that to happen. I can't lose her again. Certainly not the same way as I lost you._

Tears continued to fall as Byakuya lowered his gaze away from Hisana's picture, fists clenched tight.

 _Hisana, what can I do to stop this happening again?_

…

Shuuhei was speechless for a moment.

"Are… you sure? I mean, me?" He wasn't positive that he heard his friend correctly.

Renji nodded. "I'm not sure of the context, but she did tell me that she really likes you. She did also say that she didn't want to be rejected if she told you about her feelings," the red head remembered.

Shuuhei looked over at the sleeping 3rd Seat. Her face paler than usual, and a fresh slash on her collarbone.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Shuuhei then turned to Captain Unohana.

"What do I have to do? How can I help her?"

"You need to counteract her spirit energy," Unohana confirmed.

Unsure of how to do that, Shuuhei sighed. He took a hold of Renka's hand and attempted to balance the reiatsu. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. _'Kazeshini. You know I don't ask much of you, but please. How do I do this?'_

'Hey, you've really fallen hard for her, haven't you, partner.' Kazeshini questioned. 'It's certainly not like you to ask for my help.' The Zanpakuto spirit exhaled before continuing. 'You just need to relax and focus your reiatsu on her. That's how you save your darling subordinate.'

Shuuhei couldn't be doing with Kazeshini's sarcastic tone, but nevertheless did as he was guided.

Renka's energy gradually became less erratic as Shuuhei focussed and opened his eyes again. He noticed that Renka was a little more peaceful now. Not stirring as much as before.

…

Slowly, she awoke, eyes blinking open and closing again tight at the blinding, white lights which greeted her.

Unohana exited the room and left Shuuhei and Renji to welcome Renka back into consciousness.

Renka sighed, knowing where she was. After turning her head away from the light, she opened her eyes again, slowly to allow them to adjust. _'I'm still alive. How?_ ' It was then she realised someone holding her hand. "Shuuhei?"

Shuuhei's grip tightened slightly. "Hey. How you feeling?" he asked.

Renka groaned. "Like I've gone 10 rounds with a Menos." She struggled to move into a sitting position. Renji held Renka's arm and assisted in guiding her.

"Maybe it'd be better if you relax a little," Renji said. That was before he recoiled into himself when he saw her glare. "Yeah, I know. You never do as you're told."

Renka resisted the urge to punch Renji at that, knowing that she would only cause herself more injury. "Make the most of it, Renji. Once I'm better, you'll regret taunting me." A small smirk on her face.

As she looked over at Shuuhei, she noticed his pained expression. She tightened her hand slightly in his to get his attention. "Shuuhei?"

He glanced up. "What's going on with your nightmares, Renka?"

Like a deer caught in a car's headlights, Renka froze, eyes wide. "I… don't know. It's only recently that I've woken up with fresh scars." The troubled look on Shuuhei's face told Renka that he was truly concerned. "Sorry, Shuuhei. As my superior, I should have told you. I just… I didn't know how to."

"Don't apologise, Renka. I should have checked in with you more often." Shuuhei released Renka's hand as his eyes darkened. An action which stopped any immediate thoughts in Renka's mind.

"Shuuhei…"

"I'm glad you're okay," the Lieutenant said as he stood up. "I've gotta go. Captain Tousen wants a report on that hollow."

Shuuhei left the room and Renka could feel the sting of tears forming in her eyes. Renji placed a hand on her shoulder in attempt to comfort her.

"Hey, Renka," he started. "Listen, what you did out there. It was reckless. I know you were avenging your family, and you did a great job. But didn't I tell you that I don't want to be losing you? If Shuuhei and I hadn't have been there, you could have died."

"You told him, didn't you?" Renka looked up at her childhood friend, a sense of fire in her eyes.

"Yeah, but Renka. It was a life or death situation," Renji defended.

"I told you, I'd tell him when I'm ready." Renka's reiatsu spiked again as her eyes flashed the same ice blue as they did when she released her Zanpakuto.

 _'_ _Damn. That incredible spirit energy.'_ "I'm guessing now may not be the best time to tell you that Captain Kuchiki came while you were asleep."

Renka lowered her reiatsu output as she heard the mention of the 6th Captain. "What? He did?"


	10. Noble Truth

**General business: I don't own Bleach. That privilage belongs to Kubo Sensei. Renka is a character of my own mind.**

 **A/N: After an exceptionally tough week, I've had to write to prevent overthinking. Thank you to my Pack Family for your continued support. Thanks Sesh for the chapter title.**

 **Please Enjoy, Review and Stay Safe.**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Noble Truth

"Here's the report Captain," Shuuhei said as he handed over his paper with details of the Hollow attack in Rukongai.

"How is 3rd Seat Sojensu doing? Has she regained consciousness?" The 9th Captain asked. His tone soft and calm.

Shuuhei nodded. "Yes, she's doing well. A few day's rest and she should be back to her duties." Shuuhei looked down. "Captain,"

Sensing the younger man's anguish, Tousen nodded for him to continue.

"I… I want you to relieve me of my seated position," Shuuhei pleaded.

"Shuuhei, what has brought this on? Is it because of this morning?" Captain Tousen asked, concerned.

Shuuhei clenched his fists. "I couldn't protect her. A Lieutenant should be able to protect his subordinates, but I just couldn't. I was afraid."

Kaname sighed. "You were afraid? If that's the case, then that's all the more reason to stay as Lieutenant. A man who is not afraid when going into battle has no right to wield a sword."

"But, Captain," Shuuhei started, before he was cut short by his superior holding his hand up.

"Shuuhei, from what I heard, this was Renka's battle. I knew that when I assigned the two of you to this task. You may have been afraid, but you allowed your comrade to fight for her pride." Kaname turned his head towards Shuuhei. "I'm going to guess that isn't the only thing bothering you, Shuuhei."

Shuuhei looked up. "It's nothing, Sir. I'll be going now."

He exited the office and made his way to his living quarters. The low sun blinded him as it set over the Seireitei.

 _'_ _Renka, why didn't you tell me? Your nightmares are getting worse. And I can't be around all the time to counteract your reiatsu.'_ He felt his Zanpakuto Spirit stir in his mind.

'Hey, you can't be giving up that easily, partner. You know now how she feels about you. You can't expect her to force those feelings away.'

 _'_ _Kazeshini. I don't expect that of her. We both know I reciprocate those feelings. That's not the problem.'_

'Ah, so it's the nightmares that are putting you off then, is it?

 _'_ _Kaze, I just need some time alone right now. I can't be doing with your snide comments.'_

'Okay, chill out. I was only trying to help.' And with that, the demonic spirit quietened down and left Shuuhei to his thoughts.

…

Later that night, Tousen made his way to the rendezvous spot where he often met up with Aizen and Ichimaru.

"Captain Tousen," Gin said in a hushed tone. His face contorted into an evil grin.

"Captain Ichimaru. Captain Aizen."

Aizen studied the two younger captains before speaking. "I saw that she defeated Heathen."

"Does that surprise you, Captain Aizen?" the 9th Captain questioned. "She had been waiting for that fight for 9 years."

"It doesn't surprise me. Not in the slightest. Heathen was the first mock Arrancar. He got cocky thinking he could defeat her so easily. He was still quite weak."

"Exactly what threat does she pose to our plan?" Kaname continued to ask.

"Renka Sojensu has prophetic dreams. If she finds out what we are doing and tells people, then you can say goodbye to justice in the Seireitei, Kaname." The newly appointed Captain of 3rd replied.

…

Having spent most of the day unconscious, Renka lay awake in her bed in the hospital. She gave up on sleeping a little while ago. Sitting up, she glanced over at her Zanpakuto. She sighed. After a few moments, Renka closed her eyes and entered her inner world.

The sea breeze hit her face as she stands on the all too familiar cliff edge. The silver-grey clouds paved the sky above the crashing waves. Renka always loved it here. Even on a dull day. Often more than reality.

"Renka, what brings you here?" Arashi asked. Her emerald eyes showing concern for her physical companion.

"You already know," Renka sighed, sitting with her legs dangling over the ledge.

"Lieutenant Hisagi. I would have thought you'd be happy that he knows about your feelings for him." Arashi said as she moved in and sat next to her.

"It's not that. Well, it is. But…" she paused unsure of what to say.

"But?" Arashi questioned, encouraging Renka to keep talking.

The 3rd Seat shook her head. "I don't know. I guess I'm just disappointed at how he found out. And the fact I need him in order to counter my reiatsu when it gets out of control. That's gotta be too much for him to cope with. I mean, I've only been in the Guard Squads for about a week. He must think I'm coming on a bit strong."

An audible sigh left the Spirit next to Renka making her turn her head. "My dear Renka, you are still a child, but you know how deep the connection is between the two of you. You've seen it, in your dreams." Arashi placed an arm around the Shinigami to comfort her. "Shuuhei just needs time. You both do."

Relaxing a little, Renka settled. "I hope that's all it is. Thank you Arashi."

The Zanpakuto gave one final smile before vanishing in the wind.

…

The next morning, Byakuya walked into Captain Unohana's office, an air of caution emanating from his aura.

"Captain Kuchiki, thank you for coming," Retsu said, a small welcoming smile on her face.

"Are those the results?" Byakuya asked gesturing to the single envelope on the desk.

"Yes," Unohana nodded. "As you know I tested blood and reiatsu to obtain a more accurate result." She handed the envelope to the younger Captain. "It is up to you when you open it. Only I know the result."

Though his hands were shaky, Byakuya forced his voice to stay steady. "Thank you, Captain Unohana." Looking at the envelope in his hands, he asks, "Can you just tell me? If I am, then I want her to open the result."

Captain Unohana glanced at the unusually anxious noble. As much as he tried, Byakuya couldn't be stoic all the time. A smile graced her face.

"According to the results, there is no doubt that Renka Sojensu is your daughter."

Byakuya's heart stopped momentarily. "She is?" he questioned in a hushed tone. His mouth suddenly dry, and any sound he made now was little more than a whisper. "C-Can I see her?"

Unohana nodded and led the younger Captain to Renka's room.

"3rd Seat Sojensu, you have a visitor," she said as she walked in.

Renka looked up and saw the 6th Captain following behind.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Renka asked, shocked. "What can I do for you?"

"I'll leave you to it Captain Kuchiki," Retsu commented before exiting the room.

Renka was puzzled. Of all the Captains to visit, she never expected the pragmatic Kuchiki leader.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Byakuya sat in the chair next to the bed. "You're going to get to know all the Captains and Lieutenants. Maybe this is a good time to get to know each other."

"You don't strike me as the kind of person to engage in small talk, Captain," Renka spoke, unsure of how to gauge the current situation in which she found herself.

"Usually, no." Byakuya confessed. "But your reiatsu intrigued me. What made you want to join the Guard Squads?"

Renka felt a tug in her chest. The memory of her guardians and her quest to find her biological family. "I… um. I found out that my father is somewhere in the Seireitei. I was hoping to find him." Pools of water started to form in the corner of her eyes. "Back in Hanging Dog, my family were killed by a hollow, the same one I fought yesterday. The man who raised me left me a note telling me to find my real family."

"I'd be happy to help. If you want my assistance that is," Byakuya offered.

"Why would you do that for me?" Renka questioned, curious.

The dark-haired Captain looked Renka in the eye before he spoke again. "You remind me of someone. Do you have any ideas where to start?"

"I remind you of someone?" Renka's curiosity was growing.

Byakuya took out the envelope from his haori and handed it to Renka.

"What's this?"

"When you were asleep yesterday, your reiatsu was fluctuating. My late wife used to have prophetic nightmares. Her spirit energy was much the same."

Renka carefully opened the envelope. She had already guessed that Byakuya was her father given what he said however she was unsure whether she would be happy in reality.


	11. Mixed Feelings

A/N: I own nothing from Bleach except this crazy storyline and Renka (my OC). Thanks to my readers and those who stick around long enough to review afterwards. I love you guys. please review after reading, even if that review is "This sucks" or "Cool story bro, needs more dragons"

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Mixed Feelings**

Toshiro hunted through 10th Barracks searching for his superior officers. Both Lieutenant and Captain had gone AWOL. The young 3rd Seat sighed.

"I've only been here for a week, but it seems I do more work than those two combined," he muttered to himself.

As Toshiro rounded the corner, Renji and Izuru called out to him.

"Yo, Toshiro. How's it going?" Renji asked.

"Oh hey, Renji."

"Have you been to see Renka yet?" the blonde Lieutenant commented.

Toshiro shook his head. "I'm trying to find either Lieutenant Matsumoto or Captain Shiba to ask if I can visit her. I can't find them anywhere."

"I don't know about Rangiku, but Captain Shiba is in the Wolf Den with Captain Kyoraku."

Toshiro sighed, exasperated. _'I should have known.'_ "Thanks, Izuru."

"If we bump into either of them, I can let them know you're with Renka," the Lieutenant chimes with an encouraging tone.

Toshiro smiled. "Thanks."

"Mind if I come to, Toshiro?" the red head asked.

"Sure, Renji. If you're not busy."

"Nah, unless we are going to battle, 11th Squad are very rarely busy. And even then, Ikkaku and Yumichika are called before anyone else."

…

Tears began to pool in Renka's slate-coloured eyes. The evidence was overwhelming to say the least. It took a few moments for her to remember that the Captain of 6th was sitting patiently in the chair next to her.

"Sorry, Captain Kuchiki. I…" Renka struggled to find the words. There it was, in black and white. The Noble was her estranged father. She was a member of the most prestigious Clan.

Though Byakuya was expecting the 3rd Seat to be speechless, he hadn't thought about her breaking down in front of him. In all honesty, he was unsure of what to do. Was he supposed to pursue the conversation, or comfort her somehow? If he was meant to comfort her, how was he to do so? Eventually Byakuya gave up all hesitant thoughts and laid a hand on Renka's shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, hoping to get an insight into how the news was received.

Renka looked up at the Noble Captain. Eye's still stinging from the tears she tried so desperately to hold back but failed.

"I don't know. Angry, sad but relieved at the same time." Renka stared back at the parchment. "It's… too much to take in."

The words of her childhood friend spiralled around in her mind.

 _'_ _As much as I want you to find your true family, I hope you're not a Kuchiki. The man is arrogant, and I've already lost one dear friend; I refuse to lose my sister too.'_

"Would you," Byakuya paused, trying to think of how to phrase it without causing unnecessary stress. "Would you like time to think about it?"

"Renji's always been there for me. I don't want to lose my brother. I've lost too much already."

Byakuya's heart broke as he listened to Renka. Knowing how close she is to Renji, he recalled how tense things got between the red-head and Rukia when she was brought into the Clan.

"No one will know until you want them to. At least now you know the truth of who you are."

Unable to restrain herself, Renka pulled on Byakuya's haori and sobbed. Byakuya allowed the young 3rd Seat to cry against him as he rubbed her back in attempt to comfort her.

After a few moments, the Noble spoke again. "If you have any questions, you know where to find me."

Renka nodded.

"You should get some rest. I heard you didn't sleep much last night." Byakuya's voice turned strict, and he winced at his harshness as he heard himself.

"You're right," Renka sighed. Releasing the haori, she swiped away what remained of her tears. As Byakuya turned to exit the room, Renka called out to him. "Father, thank you."

The Captain didn't expect his daughter to accept him so quickly. He couldn't help the smile which found its way onto his face.

…

Squad 13 began to head out on their recon mission. Kaien's wife, Miyako, led the team. There had been a strange surge of disappearances just outside of the Seireitei walls.

"Don't be reckless, Miyako."

"Oh my, Kaien. I never expected that to come from you," the 3rd Seat chuckled.

Kaien sighed. "Don't joke around. We know nothing about this Hollow. You must be careful." The look on his face couldn't mask the worry in his voice.

Miyako smiled and turned to lead her group into the woods.

…

Rangiku sat in the office at 10's barracks with Izuru.

"So, that's where Toshiro is?" she muttered. "I did wonder if he was going to visit Renka. They seemed close at the academy. I'm glad he has someone to be there for him."

Izuru tilted his head, curious. "What do you mean?"

Rangiku covered her mouth. She had said too much already. "Don't tell anyone, but I got the feeling he was lonely when I first met him. In comparison, when I collected him from the academy, he had come out of his shell a little."

"You think Renka is the sole reason? He was there for six months."

The tenth Lieutenant shook her head to change the subject. She noticed all the paperwork was completed, though she doubted Captain Shiba had anything to do with it. He only ever did the bare minimum and passed as much work onto Rangiku as possible. "You know, it wouldn't surprise me if that boy became the next Captain of this Squad. He does more than Captain Shiba."

"Seriously, Rangiku? You shouldn't speak about your Captain like that." Izuru whispered.

…

Renka was asleep when Toshiro and Renji got to her room. Her reiatsu already spiking from time to time.

"Another nightmare? Does she ever get a peaceful night?" her young friend questioned.

"They've gotten much worse. Yesterday, her reiatsu actually attacked her." Renji frowned.

"Ever since we joined the Guard Squads. I know, she told me. Is there any way to stop it?"

Though Renji was shocked that Toshiro knew about Renka's reiatsu, he didn't question it. He was aware that the two of them had gotten close towards the end of their time at the academy.

"Only one person can counter it. But Renka would likely kill me for telling you who." He sighed, remembering how she scolded him the day before. "She's vicious when she want's to be. I wouldn't wanna cross her."

Toshiro chuckled. "I know what you mean."

Renka's reiatsu spiked again, slashing like a whip, catching her upper arm as it does so.

"There's gotta be something we can do," Toshiro thinks out loud.

Before he knew exactly what he was doing, he held his own arm out to block another strike. One that would've caused serious damage if it hit its desired target.

"Damn Toshiro, you trying to get yer'self killed?" Renji asked.

"No, but if I didn't," Toshiro paused. "That strike could have killed Renka. She's more valuable to the Seireitei than I am. I don't belong here."

Renji's eyes widened. He saw the pain in the young boy's eyes despite the fact he was looking down.

"You don't honestly believe that, do you? Do you know what it would do to Renka if she heard you speaking like that?" Renji tried to calm himself before continuing. "Toshiro, you are like a brother to her. The fact that she finds it easier to speak to you than anyone else has gotta be proof of that. She told you about her nightmares, and the fact that she is being physically attacked by them. Even I didn't know that part."

Before Toshiro could answer, Renka awoke with a start.


End file.
